In the related art, a moving body tracking device which tracks a moving body in a video is known. For example, in a technique described in PTL 1, a prediction position of the moving body in a present frame is obtained based on positional information of the moving body in a past frame. Candidate objects having a specific predetermined feature in the moving body are extracted from image data in the present frame and the candidate object closer to the prediction position among the extracted candidate objects is allocated as a moving body.